The present invention relates to a method for producing an air guide for a suspension arm, and a suspension arm with an air guide.
Such air guides are arranged in vehicle construction on suspension arms, also referred to as transverse control arms or simply control arms or wishbones, to achieve a better flow around the lower floor in the area of the wheel suspension. The wheel suspension connects the wheel to the body and guides it while allowing certain degrees of freedom. Suspension arms can be produced from formed (steel) sheets or from (reformed) extruded profiles, for example, from an extruded aluminum profile.
It would be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved method for producing an air guide for a suspension arm and an improved suspension arm with an air guide which enables an increase in stiffness of the suspension arm while adding only little additional weight.